


Airport Love Story

by D_g_A



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Se7en (Kpop)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of seeing Se7en and TOP being awkward around each other, GD decides to do something about it. In the meanwhile, his relationship with Seungri needs some work as well. Oh, and did I mention this all takes place at an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this with [Saori-chan](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/108710) go and give her some love because she's a great FF writer and I want her to post more fics ^^.

_'I'm sick of it.'_ Thought Jiyong. He was walking in between Seunghyun and Dongwook at the airport. They were on their way, together with the rest of YG to give a YG family concert in America for the first time ever.  
  
  
  
 _'The two of them couldn't be more obvious about their feelings for each other, if only they saw it themselves. A few months ago, everything was perfectly fine. They were cheerful friends, laughing together, just being happy. But now, everything seems so awkward. They’re not talking to each other, There's always a distance in between them. And they use me to fill it. The worst thing however is the silence, don't get me started on the uncomfortable silence! They're not talking, at all! I mean, we've been walking like this for a while already and they have not said a word, not a single one. I'm just sick of it! I need a plan to get those two together, finally, and be free. And who's better than CL to help me with this.'_ He walked over towards 2NE1 and Gummy, to take CL away from the group.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you..." whispered Jiyong. CL looked at him with a curious expression. She saw the determination in his eyes and decided to follow him.  
  
  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't you see what the problem is?" He pointed at the two could-be lovebirds. CL made an 'oh' face and nodded.  
  
"Don't you feel the awkwardness? Don't you go nuts because of the uneasy silence? Don't you just want to take their heads and make them kiss so they would finally realise their feelings for each other!?" Jiyong panted. CL looked at him like he had run away from the madhouse.  
  
  
  
"Calm down oppa, it really has gotten to you, didn't it?" She stated with a concerned expression.  
  
  
  
"You think?" His left eye was twitching.  
  
  
  
"But seriously, they've been using me as a delivery service. Every time one wanted to say something to the other, they used me to do it. When they go out together, they force me to come as well. You'd go insane for less, no!?"  
  
  
  
“Okay I get your problem, now calm down, will you” said CL while patting on Jiyong’s shoulder.  
  
“Actually, I also thought about it. Everyone can feel the strange atmosphere the two create and that’s not good for our future concert. So what can we do? Do you have any kind of plan?” Jiyong looked surprised at CL. Knowing that he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with them made him feel better. At least he wasn’t as weird as he thought he was.  
  
  
  
“I didn’t really think about something yet, but it can’t be that difficult, just make them spend more time together … I don’t know, stuff like that…”  
  
  
  
“Wow that’s a great plan, Mister Leader.” grinned CL with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
“If you have a better idea, be my guest!” answered Jiyong. He wasn’t expecting that she would understand him. That’s why he had only thought about how to convince her to help him, but never thought about how he was actually going to proceed.  
  
  
  
  
  
CL sighed “Oppa, what would you do without me.” She smiled at the boy. They always had a brother-sister kind of relationship. The fact that they were both leaders made their bond stronger, but never did one of them thought about the other as a lover. That would make it too weird, and let’s face it… GD was clearly in love with someone else.  
  
“Okay so here’s the plan. We’re going to make them both jealous. I’m going to talk to my girls and Gummy-unnie. Bom-unnie is going to act as if she was in love with TOP-oppa”  
  
  
  
“Wait isn’t that going to be awkward?” said Jiong.  
  
  
  
“Hey do not interrupt me or I’m leaving you with your problems and you can find a solution yourself oppa!” she shouted back.  
  
‘Well CL is awesome and a really good friend but she isn’t cute… ever.’ thought Jiyong while answering “sorry” in his cutest voice.  
  
  
  
“So, I was saying, Bom-unnie makes Seven-oppa jealous and on the other hand Gummy-unnie is going to act lovely with Seven-oppa so she can make TOP-oppa jealous.”  
  
  
  
“Okay, I guess you know what you’re doing but what can I do to help?”  
  
  
  
“Just ask the other boys to play the game. They have to make them really jealous by saying how good the fake couples look , how they could be happy together and stuff like that.”  
  
  
  
In the meanwhile they were arriving at the VIP room of the airport. YG had reserved bedrooms in the airport so they could sleep well and depart early in the morning without making his crew too sleepy.  
  
They had an entire floor for themselves. basically, it was a just a long hallway with, on the right side all the bedrooms and on the other side two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It wasn’t like an hotel, but good enough for just one night. They all went to the living room and sat down on the sofas.  
  
  
  
“Our plan starts immediately. So remember Jiyong-oppa, we have to let them spend a lot of time together but when they are with everyone make them really jealous.” Jiyong agreed with a affirmative nod and she smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
Jiyong was going back to the Big bang members who looked at him with suspicion written in their eyes. _‘How am I going to explain this?’_  he looked back at CL who was already having a big conversation with the girls. He could hear little laughs and screams from them  
  
 _‘How is she going to convince Bom-noona?’_  he thought.  
  
 _‘That girl is an alien, I will be surprised if this plan actually works out.’_ He turned back to the boys and made a sign to gather them around him. Luckily for him, the two love birds were so busy with their own thoughts that they didn’t even noticed the other ones.  
  
  
  
  
He made them aware of the plan and their role in it. Even though he expected some complains because not everyone is as open-minded as him and CL. At his surprise everyone agreed. Even Jinu and Sean were okay with the fact that Dongwook and Seunghun are in love with each other.  
  
  
  
Everyone went back to their previous occupations. Jiyong was just sitting on a sofa, busy with his own thoughts when CL sat next to him.  
  
  
  
“How did it go?” She asked.  
  
  
  
“Better than I thought, did you know that even Tablo-oppa has no problems with homosexuality? I mean he was just gently smiling during my whole explanation. Sean was even excited about the plan! He said you had a wonderful idea”. Jiyong looked at CL with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Dude, why do you always think everyone has a problem with that. Wake up, were living in the 21st century. It’s not as if no one knows you’re gay.”  
  
  
  
“what!?!” he shouted.  
  
  
  
“Does someone else know? It was our secret! Why did you say it?” He was truly shocked. He trusted her and that’s how she treats him? Tears began to settle in his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Calm down, I didn’t tell anyone, it’s just too obvious” She laughed. He looked at her.  
  
  
  
“what do you mean?”  
  
  
  
“I mean no one is as gay as you, the gestures, the Make-up, the fashion, etc. I mean everything about you is gay.” Now, she laughed out loud, the tears in Jiyong’s eyes went back from where they came and he even had a little smile on his face, he gently punched her and she laughed even harder  
  
  
  
“Don’t laugh! You really made my heart stop beating! Anyway, how was the talk with the girls? Have Gummy-noona and Bom-noona accepted their job?” CL went back to serious.  
  
  
  
“Gummy-unnie agreed without any problems but I had to repeat the explanations like a thousand times for Bom-unnie. I hope she gets it now …” CL was interrupted when suddenly the president appeared in the big living room.  
  
  
  
“Guys I’m now going to give you a room, you will have to share it with another person please try not to mess with anything. A boys share a room a boy and the same goes for the girls. Only leaders can change the couples. The rest will do as I say!” Jiyong looked at CL who was looking at him. She winked and he responded with a smile. Their plan was going perfectly.  
  
“Okay, there’s one bedroom with three beds so... Let’s put the girls in this one... Minzy, CL and Dara, this room is yours.” He pointed at the bedroom’s door.  
  
“Bom and Gummy, you take the next room.” The two girls looked at each other with joy. The president then looked at Psy while Tablo crossed his fingers. It was wildly known within YG that sharing a room with Psy was everything but pleasant. The guy snored as loud as a chainsaw cutting through the biggest tree in a forest.  
  
“Now the boys, Psy aaaand... Tablo!” Tablo’s expression changed from hopeful to despaired in a split second while Seven just grinned.  
  
“Jinu and Sean are put into the same room of course...” The two of them just nodded.  
  
“Next, let’s put Seven and Seungri together just because it sounds nice... And because I can.” Seungri grabbed Seven’s arm in excitement.  
  
  
  
“I’m together with Seven-sunbaenim!!” Seungri screamed and Dongwook just rolled his eyes. His gaze met with the other Seunghyun. They quickly looked away while a little blush appeared on their cheeks. This all didn’t go unnoticed by Jiyong.  
  
  
  
“Right GD, you are paired with TOP. And that leaves us Daesung and Taeyang. Does everyone agree with this? Well, actually I don’t care, take your suitcases and go to your room, we’re eating at 8, don’t be late. Oh, and only unpack what’s necessary, we’ll be leaving at 9 tomorrow.” With that said, the president walked out of the room. The majority of them was happy about who they had to share a room with, only Tablo seemed a bit down. Even more so when Psy got up and dragged him to their shared room, the rest of the group following them. In the hallway Jiyong made his way towards Dongwook and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Can I talk to you?” Jiyong whispered in the other’s ear. Dongwook nodded. They stayed in the hallway until everyone was gone.  
  
“I need to talk to Seungri in private, but it’s going to take a while and I don’t want to disturb you.” He said, looking rather serious. Dongwook on the other hand looked rather sad at him, knowing Jiyong meant that he wanted to switch rooms with him.  
  
  
  
“You don’t bother me at all, you can just talk with him with me there, I won’t listen...” He tried to make the other see that it wasn’t really a problem. He just didn’t want to switch rooms, knowing that Seunghyun was in the other room. Things would just get awkward.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, but it’s really, really private conversation... If you know what I mean...” Jiyong said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
“Oh... Oohhh... Okay, I guess I have no other choice...” Jiyong smiled and thanked him, disappearing in what-is-supposed-to-be his room leaving him outside in the hallway all by himself. He turned around a walked towards Jiyong’s ex-bedroom door. He paused before he went in, trying to regulate his breathing and heartbeat. _‘Okay, it can’t be that hard to share a room with him, it’s not as if I never did that before-’_  his thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises on the other side of the door. Suddenly the door opened and revealed an annoyed Seunghyun.  
  
  
  
“Jiyong, where- oh..."


End file.
